To everyone who may believe
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Lowell se krátce, omluvně pousmál a pokrčil rameny. „Když jsem ti řekl, že si nepamatuju, jak se ze mě stala zombie," vysvětlil. „Lhal jsem." Liv/Lowell, Artuš/Merlin, reinkarnace


„Asi je to trochu zvláštní, ale nepamatuju si, co se stalo."

Lowell vypadal jen tak bledý jako jakákoli jiná zombie, klidný a skoro vyrovnaný, jako by nemluvil o ničem moc důležitém. Jen o tom, jak zemřel. Jak se z něj stala zombie. Nic zvláštního.

„Prostě jsem se ráno probudil, s šílenou bolestí hlavy, a byl jsem –" Pokrčil rameny.

Liv zmateně potřásla hlavou. „Jak si můžeš něco takového nepamatovat?"

Lowell uhnul pohledem.

xXx

Tomu muži nemohlo být víc než pětadvacet let, a Liv by si ho na ulici plné lidí ani nevšimla, kdyby na ně tak nezíral.

Byl vysoký a hubený, a to, společně s rozcuchanými vlasy, z něj dělalo někoho, komu by jen těžko mohlo být přes devatenáct, ale jinak zřejmě vypadal starší, než byl doopravdy, jemné vrásky kolem očí ne od smíchu, ale z únavy. Něco v jeho pohledu, co říkalo, že ty vrásky jsou následkem těžkého, možná osamělého života, tak výrazné kolem modrých očí rozevřených doširoka. Něco v tom, jak hleděl jejich směrem, absolutně ohromený a s mírně pootevřenou pusou, co naznačovalo, že se na ně nepodíval jen náhodou.

Liv se podezíravě zamračila, a na okamžik ji napadlo, že by si měla dávat trochu větší pozor na to, co jí, protože být paranoidní a podezírat každého kvůli těm nejmenším drobnostem, nebylo o nic příjemnější než být kleptomanka nebo psychopat, připravený vraždit, pokud k tomu dostane vhodnou příležitost. Objektivně řečeno, ten mladík by ani nebyl až tak podezřelý, kdyby na ně tak nezíral, a Liv by si skoro myslela, že ho prostě jen zaujali – tím, jak jsou bledí, jak jsou její vlasy skoro bílé, nebo tím, jak oba dva dokonale zapadají do pošmourného, studeného dne, možná – kdyby se netvářil, jako by právě dostal palicí po hlavě.

Jako by právě zahlédl něco, co ho zcela ohromilo, nebo našel to, co už dávno hledal.

Byl tak bledý, že by mohl být skoro sám zombie, ale Liv si byla z nějakého důvodu zcela jistá, že není.

 _Nepůsobil_ na ni jako zombie, i když by nedokázala říct proč přesně.

Liv zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu a podívala se na mladíka pozorněji, sjela ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě, všechno to příliš volné oblečení a příliš hubenou postavu, než se znovu vrátila k jeho obličeji. A pak si všimla, že vlastně vůbec nesleduje ji, dokonce ani je oba, jak si původně myslela.

Jeho pohled byl soustředěný na Lowella, jen na něj, tak nepochybně, jako by nic jiného na celém světě neexistovalo.

Liv nakrčila čelo a obrátila se na Lowella. „Ty ho znáš?" zeptala se ho tlumeně, zmatená. Podezíravá.

A s trochou starostí, samozřejmě, protože by si evidentně opravdu měla dávat pozor na to, jaké mozky si vybírá k obědu. Kdo vůbec byla ta mladá, dokonale zdravá žena, co zemřela při autonehodě? A proč měla ten nepřekonatelný pocit, že se kolem ní děje něco velkého?

„Hm?" Lowell se na ni podíval, a potom následoval její pohled, přímo přes ulici.

Dobře, Liv možná očekávala, že je opravdu jen přehnaně podezíravá, že se zbytečně a zcela hloupě zaměřila na něco, co ve skutečnosti vlastně nic neznamená. Ale Lowellova reakce… To, jak se zarazil na místě, když mu pohled padl na toho mladíka, jak se mu napjaly ramena, když mladík polkl tak výrazně, že to bylo vidět až k nim. Jak se jeho prsty pevně sevřely kolem jejích, až se mu nehty zaryly do její kůže.

Jen na vteřinu, déle to netrvalo. Pak Lowell zaryl pohled do země a uvolnil sevření a znovu se donutil vykročit, zcela beze slova.

Liv přimhouřila oči a ještě jednou se podívala na mladíka, který za nimi otřeseně hleděl, než Lowella následovala, hlavu přeplněnou myšlenkami.

Lowell nic nevysvětloval, ani jednou se o tom muži nezmínil, rozhodně ne před ní, a Liv na toho mladíka brzy skoro zapomněla. Mezi občas opravdu náročným předstíráním, že je člověk, svojí prací, příliš zvědavou rodinou, Lowellem, který vypadal s každým dnem trochu bledší a málomluvnější, Raviho výzkumem a řešením vražd neměla zrovna moc času na to, aby přemýšlela nad nějakým klukem, kterého viděla jednou v životě a vlastně s ním nikdy nemluvila.

Téměř ho ani nepoznala, když ho potkala jen pár metrů od Lowellova domu.

Vypadal ještě unavenější, než když ho viděla poprvé, jeho tvář bledší a zkřivená jako bolestí. Sotva se na ni podíval, pohled sklopený k zemi, prsty jedné ruky křečovitě svíral spodní lem mikiny, která byla zřejmě ušitá na někoho o něco většího než on, a praná tolikrát, že její rudá barva vybledla. Vypadal překvapivě drobný, na to, jak vysoký byl, mnohem vyšší než ona. Byl hubený, takovým zvláštním způsobem, který říkal, že se už dávno vzdal snahy starat se o sebe, v mikině se úplně ztrácel.

Liv na okamžik zaváhala, nejistá, jestli by ho měla oslovit, ale on se na ni ani nepodíval. Prošel kolem ní rychlým krokem, aniž zvedl hlavu, a ona se po něm ohlédla, ale nic neřekla.

Místo toho vyrazila svým původním směrem, a trochu váhavě zazvonila u Lowellových dveří.

„Říkal jsem ti, že nemáš –" začal Lowell hned, jak otevřel. Jeho hlas byl slabý a vyčerpaný, a trvalo mu celých několik slov, než si uvědomil, že před ním stojí Liv.

Pak zmlknul a ramena mu klesla.

Liv se na něj konečně pořádně podívala, mírně zhrozená jeho výrazem.

Lowell vypadal… Liv nevěděla, jestli pro to má vůbec nějaká slova. Byl bosý a rozcuchaný, oblečený jen do starých, trochu otrhaných džínsů a černého trička. Jeho obličej byl bílý jako stěna, ztrhaný, jako by byl k smrti unavený. Uhýbal pohledem a oči měl zarudlé jako od pláče, a ona si nepamatovala, že by ho kdy viděla v takovém stavu. Ani tehdy, když po tom, co v klidu povečeřel mozek někoho, kdo zemřel ze zcela přirozených příčin, takže by ho snad nemusely pronásledovat žádné až tak příšerné záblesky vzpomínek, zjistil, že ať už byl ten muž kdokoli, byl zcela jistě hodně přecitlivělý, a on se pak dalších čtrnáct dní střídavě smál a tahal za vlasy a popotahoval u filmů.

Teď Lowell vypadal zničeně, jako by mu někdo vyrval srdce přímo z hrudi a pak mu ho naservíroval. Liv si dovedla představit, že takhle nějak podobně nejspíš mohla vypadat, když zjistila, co se z ní vlastně stalo, a jaké to pro ni bude mít následky, tehdy, po tom nepovedeném večírku na lodi.

Ale u Lowella, který byl plný života, který žertoval s Ravim, zatímco seděl na lehátku u něj v márnici a nechával se od něj vyšetřit, a který jí ukazoval hloupé fotky z doby, kdy ještě mohl veřejně koncertovat, aniž by měl chuť povraždit celé své publikum, to vypadalo tak… zvláštně. Nečekaně. Hůř.

Ten výraz byl na jeho obličeji zcela cizí a Liv nevěděla, co si s tím počít. Krátce se ohlédla směrem, kterým zmizel ten hubený tmavovlasý mladík, ale už ho nezahlédla.

„Liv?" Lowell rychle zamrkal a potřásl hlavou, jako by se musel hodně snažit, aby se soustředil. „Co tady –" Nedokončil větu, jeho hlas chraplavý. Odkašlal si a ustoupil o krok dozadu, aby ji pustil dál.

Liv ho následovala do obývacího pokoje, jeho kroky pomalé a trochu váhavé, skoro jako by se musel ke každému pohybu přemlouvat. Ramena měl svěšená a nepodíval se jí do očí, ani když se posadil do křesla a pokynul jí, aby si udělala pohodlí.

Liv si sedla naproti. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se starostlivě a jen těžko odolávala potřebě zvednout se, dojít k němu a vzít ho za ruce, přimět ho, aby mluvil, aby jí řekl, co se děje a ona mu mohla nabídnout pomoc.

Když se na něj podívala, chtěla mu pomoct přímo zoufale, už proto, aby z jeho obličeje zmizel ten výraz, aby se přestal tvářit tak zničeně. Nebylo příjemné vidět ho takhle, bylo to jako fyzická bolest někde hluboko uvnitř.

Lowell k ní konečně zvedl pohled, jeho oči vlhké, i když Liv neviděla žádné slzy. „Nevěděl jsem, že přijdeš," zamumlal a pokusil se na ni usmát, ale v jeho úsměvu nebylo nic opravdového, ani náznak té upřímnosti, která byla ve všech jeho ostatních úsměvech, od chvíle, kdy se poprvé setkali. Nic skutečného, žádná radost ze života, žádná energie.

Liv odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. „Myslím to vážně. Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se znovu a nepřestávala se na něj dívat.

Lowell několikrát naprázdno pootevřel pusu, neschopný slova. Možná jen nevěděl, jak říct, že se nic neděje, že se mu nic nestalo, ne teď, když jí bylo jasné, že něco není v pořádku.

Nakonec jen zavrtěl hlavou a obličej se mu zkřivil, jak zaťal zuby, jenže mu i přesto uteklo pár slz, než se mu povedlo znovu se trochu ovládnout. Roztřeseně vydechl a ramena se mu zachvěla. „Ne, to nejsem," přiznal slabě a tlumeně, hořce si odfrkl. Dlaněmi si přejel po vlhkých tvářích.

Liv polkla a pomalu přikývla. „To nic," zašeptala a předklonila se, lokty na kolenou, aby mu byla trochu blíže. Ale nevstala a nešla k němu, příliš zmatená. „Kdo to je?" zeptala se ho opatrně, a když se na ni nechápavě podíval, pokračovala. „Ten muž, potkala jsem ho, když odcházel. Vypadal…" Liv se odmlčela, protože nevěděla, jak to popsat. Jeho výraz, jeho nahrbenou postavu, sklopenou hlavu. „Kdo to je?"

Protože ten muž byl dost důležitý na to, aby Lowell po jeho odchodu zadržoval slzy, a Liv o něm přesto až dosud nic neslyšela. Lowell o něm neřekl ani slovo, dokonce ani když ho potkali, přestože bylo vidět, jak moc ho zasáhlo jen to, že ho viděl.

„Je…" Lowell se zarazil, než řekl víc, a pátravě se na ni podíval, a potom si povzdychl. „Nejdůležitější muž v mém životě. Vždycky byl."

Liv se mírně zamračila, protože tohle byla slova, která zněla děsivě definitivně. Neznělo to, jako by mluvil o někom z rodiny – a upřímně, na tom mladíkovi nebylo nic, čím by mohl být Lowellovi podobný, nic, co by alespoň vzdáleně naznačovalo, že by snad mohli být příbuzní – a jen těžko mluvil, jako by ten muž byl jeho přítel. Ne, tohle nebyl obyčejný přítel, tenhle mladík v příliš velké, seprané mikině a s rozcuchanými vlasy byl mnohem víc než jen obyčejný přítel. Byl to někdo, na kom Lowellovi záleželo tak moc, že o tom nedokázal ani pořádně mluvit, ne tak, aby tomu někdo jiný rozuměl.

To neznělo zrovna příznivě pro ni, a Liv na okamžik nevěděla, co na to má říct.

Co by mohla říct na to, že Lowell, od kterého si toho tolik slibovala, měl evidentně někoho, na kom mu záleželo víc, než by mohlo na ní? Mnohem víc?

Liv se kousla do rtu.

„Nikdy jsem se s ním nesetkal, když jsem byl ještě naživu," zašeptal Lowell do ticha, hlasem, který zněl podivně měkce. Mluvil spíše k sobě než k ní, jako by si jen sotva uvědomoval, že sedí přímo naproti němu, ani ne na dva metry daleko. Ne tak blízko, aby se ho mohla dotknout, dokonce ani kdyby se natáhla přes ten prázdný prostor mezi nimi, ale dostatečně blízko na to, aby jí neunikl ani náznak emoce v jeho obličeji.

A přesto nebyla schopná ho přečíst.

„Když jsem byl jen Lowell."

Ta poslední věta byla ještě slabší než všechno to předtím, jen tichounká slova, která zřejmě vůbec nebyla určena pro ni.

Liv nechápavě potřásla hlavou. „Nerozumím."

Lowell pár vteřin mlčel, než se zhluboka nadechl a donutil se zpříma se na ni podívat. Jeho obličej byl pořád ještě bílý, skoro stejně bílý jako stěna za ním, a vypadal starší, než byl, mnohem starší, jako by toho měl za sebou stokrát víc, než si Liv vůbec dokázala představit, unavený životem. „Omlouvám se, ale lhal jsem ti," řekl pevně, hlasem tak jasným, že nebylo možné si jeho slova s ničím splést.

Neexistovala možnost, že by se Liv přeslechla, ne tentokrát.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptala se nechápavě, absolutně zmatená, protože jaký měl Lowell důvod lhát jí? O čem?

Proč?

Lowell se krátce, omluvně pousmál a pokrčil rameny. Ne aby jí řekl, že na tom nezálež. Spíše to vypadalo jako nevědomé gesto, něco, co udělal zcela bezděčně. „Když jsem ti řekl, že si nepamatuju, jak se ze mě stala zombie," vysvětlil. „Lhal jsem."

Liv potřásla hlavou. „Pokud si myslíš, že mi tahle věta něco objasnila –" Odmlčela se uprostřed věty, neschopná pokračovat. Na krátkou chvíli, ne delší než jeden nádech, měla podivnou potřebu zasmát se, protože to přece _bylo_ směšné, ale nedokázala to, ne při pohledu na Lowella.

Něco na celé téhle situaci bylo tak špatně, že to nedokázala vyjádřit slovy, a Liv si nebyla jistá, že chce opravdu slyšet detaily. Neuměla si představit, že by z čehokoli, co se Lowell chystal říct, mohlo vzejít něco dobrého. Něco, co by nebolelo, určitě jeho, dost pravděpodobně je oba.

„Proč bys o něčem takovém lhal?" zeptala se ho slabě.

 _Proč_?

Lowell se zahleděl do dálky, jeho pohled nepřítomný, obrácený do minulosti. Do minulosti tak vzdálené, že se to k němu nehodilo.

Liv po zádech přeběhl mráz.

„Nikdy jsem se s Merlinem nesetkal, když jsem byl Lowell," začal pomalu a zlomeně se pousmál. „Chyběl mi… celý život. I když jsem ho neznal, celý život mi chyběl. Protože byl _tak důležitý_ , předtím." Lowell se na ni podíval. Smutný a rezignovaný, ale klidný. „Nebyl jsem vždycky Lowell. Kdysi jsem míval jiné jméno, jiný život. Míval jsem… Merlin býval nejdůležitější člověk v mém životě. Pořád je. Nejspíš vždycky bude."

Liv se zamračila a sklopila oči. Tak _tohle_ v žádném případě neznělo, jako by ti dva byli jen přátelé. Ti dva byli _všechno_.

„Myslela jsem, že nejsi doopravdy gay," řekla zamračeně a připadala si hloupě hned, jak tu větu dostala z úst. „Říkal jsi, že to byl jen… ten mozek."

Lowell si pobaveně odfrkl a ramena se mu roztřásla přidušeným smíchem. „Vtipné, že? Vlastně nejsem. Nikdy jsem nebyl." Jeho smích vyzněl do ztracena a utichl. „Merlin byl vždycky zvláštní případ. A já ho vždycky miloval víc než kohokoli jiného."

Liv na vteřinu pevně sevřela víčka, když to řekl. Znělo to tak _definitivně_. Pokud předtím doufala, že by s ním snad mohla mít šanci – s někým, kdo přesně věděl, jaké to je, předstírat, že je naživu, s někým, kdo by _rozuměl_ – tak teď byla ta šance nenávratně pohřbena.

„Měl jsem…" Lowell se zahleděl do prázdna. „Měl jsem ženu, měl jsem trůn, měl jsem celé království, které jsem musel chránit. A stejně jsem vždycky chtěl jenom _jeho_. Vždycky jenom jeho." Nepodíval se na ni, když domluvil, hlavu svěšenou a výraz nepřítomný.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se Liv nechápavě. V očích ji štípaly slzy, a jen sotva rozuměla jeho slovům, když začal mluvit. Ale teď mluvil o věcech jako království a trůn, a Liv vůbec nevěděla, co si myslet.

Lowell k ní konečně znovu obrátil pohled. „Nepamatoval jsem si ho, protože jsem si nepamatoval nic z toho, co se stalo dřív. Proto jsem ti lhal o tom, že si nepamatuju, jak se ze mě stala zombie. Protože když se na mě ten chlápek vrhnul a poškrábal mě, když jsem umíral, protože mi praštil hlavou o zeď, vzpomněl jsem si, že to není poprvé." Lowell se na ni mírně pousmál, zatímco Liv jen beze slova zírala. Bezděky se zachvěla. „Jen když jsem umíral poprvé, Merlin mě držel v náruči."

Liv popotáhla. „Poprvé?" zeptala se ho tak slabě, že se skoro sama neslyšela.

Pár dlouhých, nekonečných vteřin neřekl nic. „Žil jsem už předtím. Kdysi dávno. Merlin… Merlin na mě čekal, celou tu dobu čekal, až se vrátím. Celá _staletí_. Nikdy se nevzdal, nikdy nepřestal doufat. A teď, když jsme se znovu našli, je příliš pozdě."

Neřekl, co je důvodem, ale ani nemusel. To Liv byla přece ta, co se rozešla s Majorem, protože se z ní stala zombie a to poslední, co by kdy chtěla udělat, bylo ohrozit ho, jakýmkoli způsobem. Dobře chápala, proč by někdo jako ona nebo Lowell mohli někoho odmítnout, i kdyby to byl někdo, koho chtěli víc, než cokoli jiného na celém světě.

„Je mi to líto," zamumlala a překlonila se, aby se mohla natáhnout přes všechen ten volný prostor mezi nimi a vzít ho za ruku. Jeho prsty byly studené, ale opětoval sevření, překvapivě pevně.

„Jo, mně taky," souhlasil.

Ani jeden z nich dlouho potom nepromluvil.


End file.
